


Starwave Drabbles

by flareonfury



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Height Differences, Henry King Jr. Deserves Better, Henry King Jr. Lives, Jossed, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: First two drabbles were written before 1x10 was released, so think of this as alternate ways of Henry joining JSA and maybe falling for a certain blonde superhero (eventually). Could sorta be read as gen.These drabbles will mostly be disconnected from each other.
Relationships: Courtney Whitmore/Henry King Jr., Henry King Jr. & Courtney Whitmore
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. “You came back every single time that I tried to shove you away.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I totally started shipping Courtney/Henry kinda before 1x9 but THAT scene just confirmed it for me. There was a very little interest in the pairing on tumblr so I figured I'll try and write something for it. Of course I did and then 1x10 was released before I published it and well - anyone who saw it will understand. Granted we have a few more episodes of the season and I will be hoping that we see more of Henry - I honestly love his character growth so much. So as of the first two drabbles posted to this collection, there are no spoilers for 1x10. Obviously going forward will be either be more AUs or something - I don't know yet. If anyone else happens to ship this pairing as well, feel free to send me prompts, either in the comments or message flareonfury @ tumblr. Due to the trailer of 1x11, I'm assuming we learn Starman isn't actually Courtney's father which ties with the comics canon for those worried about it. (Not that I care either way, honestly.)
> 
> The first prompt is based off of a tumblr [sentence prompt](https://coffin-prompts.tumblr.com/post/623938463079727104/i-cannot-understand-why-its-not-in-alphabetical) #3.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

“You came back every single time that I tried to shove you away.” Henry stated softly as he studied the shorter blonde in front of him. He could almost feel her giddiness as he watched her smile grow larger. She was genuinely happy for him – happy that he joined the JSA, happy that his father is awake despite what that might mean for her. He’s never met anyone like her before, and it gives him hope that there are more people out there like her. People that aren’t complete monsters – that aren’t filled with greed or anger or fear. Her thoughts were almost like a balm to ache of listening to those people.

“Well, what the hell else was I supposed to do?” Courtney questioned with a large smile. _‘Thank you Henry.’_

“Why are you thanking me? Shouldn’t I thank you? You’re the one giving me the chance despite what the others want. If you hadn’t talked them into it, I wouldn’t be here.” He didn’t need to look into her thoughts for the answer, because he knew she would give him the truth. It was a weird feeling knowing that Courtney wouldn’t lie to him or even try to lie. The other JSA members try to put up a tough front, which Courtney does to an extent but there is brightness to her that no one else could compare to. She makes him want to do better. Be better.

“You have my back; I’ll have your back. But if you want to thank me – you can always buy me lunch.” Courtney said with a laugh. Her heartbeat sped up as she realized that he could potentially take it as a date. She coughed to cover up the thought, and a small smile appeared on Henry’s lips as he took in her embarrassment. Instead of acknowledging it, however, Henry directed her attention to missing JSA team members arriving. They didn’t look happy to see him except for maybe Beth, but their thoughts were fairly tame and Yolanda didn’t appear to be ready to end his life. He wished he could take everything back for her, but he couldn’t travel through time. All he could do was try to be better, and to apologize to her until the end of time. “Ready Henry?”

“As I’ll ever be.”


	2. “Stop being grumpy, it’s lame.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was inspired by a [sentence prompt](https://probablynothumanish.tumblr.com/post/623930405246156800/).

“Stop being grumpy, it’s lame.” Courtney whispered loudly to Henry as she came up behind him. Even with his back facing her, Henry could picture her face as she said it – her nose scrunched up in annoyance. The picture made him smirk and the dark thoughts he’d been having slowly disappear. It was easy for them to get him locked up in his own head or even others – the dark thoughts always seemed to be upfront in everyone’s minds, their anger and fear taking up a lot of room. But as Courtney once said, behind those dark emotions were love and hope, and with her presence, they were easier to hear. He doesn’t quite understand why Courtney could inspire people to brighten so much but he doesn’t mind. Even with some of her own dark thoughts, there’s a hint of love and hope behind each one that listening to her calms him like nothing has in ages. There’s just something about her.

“I’m not being grumpy.” He stated as she reached his side, he glanced down at her and his smirk widened. Laughing, Courtney bumped against him. “So what did you do this time?”

“I didn’t do anything. Pat just had to drop off Mike off at a friend’s house.” At Henry’s ‘uh-huh’ look, Courtney groaned. “Okay, okay so I got another lecture for going off on my own. I’m sorry I’m late.”

Henry laughed at her, “Its fine – the others weren’t so bad without you here to be the buffer. You know I can handle them, right?”

“I know, but I told you didn’t have to be alone here at the party and you’re in the kitchen by yourself.” Courtney said softly. Henry smiled down at her and offered his bowl of chips to her in a sign of peace. He didn’t mind being around the other JSA members despite their personal history, although at times it got awkward but it’s always seems to be better when he’s in the company of Courtney though. He tries not to look too deeply into the reasoning of that, however. Henry wasn’t ready to even start to study his feelings for her. Being just friends with her is working, and he doesn’t want to do anything to screw that up.

“Next time, call me please? I’ll join you instead – and at least you’d have backup then.” The last thing he wanted her to do was get hurt trying to fight the ISA or go up against his father alone. 

“I promise,” He could practically hear the silent fingers crossed motion in her head and he chuckled at her. Courtney ducked her head in embarrassment. “I’ll try – it’s just there’s usually everything is short notice and -”

“I get it, Courtney, but one day that’ll be a trap – you don’t have to be an expert on villains to know that. I just want to make sure your safe.” At Henry’s words, a large grin appeared on Courtney’s lips as a blush appears on her cheeks. The idea he was worried about her left her stomach rolling in butterflies. The more Courtney learns about Henry King Jr., the more she likes. The first time they spoke was under horrible circumstances and many of the actions after that was a direct link to that but as he came away from his father’s influence and control – the more he seemed to open up and the more compassion she saw in him. He wasn’t just another asshole jock – not anymore. She likes him. Really likes him.


	3. “Sharing is caring; now give me your hoodie!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is based off of a tumblr [Sentence Prompt](https://probablynothumanish.tumblr.com/post/623930405246156800/send-me-a-prompt) #2.

“Sh-Sharing is car-caring; now g-give me your hoodie!” Courtney’s whispered loudly through chattering teeth as she appeared at his side, and even if he wasn’t standing close to her, he would have heard her teeth chattering from across the room. Henry immediately pulled his letterman jacket off and wrapped her up in it. As Courtney quickly put her hands through the sleeves and buttoned up in his jacket, he couldn’t help his amused grin. Once again Courtney had forgotten her jacket, which seemed to becoming a habit. And somehow he’s usually the one that always she asks, and he lets her borrow his. He tries not to think too deeply about it, however, because Courtney’s from California and she probably doesn’t have any ulterior motive other than not being in an environment colder than she’s used to. The temptation to check her thoughts are there, but he mentally waves it away. He’s gained a lot of control since his fight against his father and he tries his best to not read the JSA members without permission. Although sometimes Courtney was so easy to read, even without being a mind reader, she was like a shining light in the bleak darkness of his life has become.

“You know it’s called a letterman jacket right?” Henry questioned her as she burrowed into the jacket. He silently watched Courtney take a deep breath, her shivering finally going away. A pleased grin appeared on her lips as she starred up at him. The letterman jacket practically drowns Courtney with how large it is compared to what she usually wore, but she doesn’t care one bit. Part of the reason she loves it was because there’s more of it than she needs and so very warm. One reason she doesn’t admit to anyone except to herself is the fact that it smells like Henry. Since he rejoined the team and came back from what she thought was his last fight, she’s grown very close to him. Having the jacket surround her, with his warmth and scent clinging to it, reminds her that he was alright – that he was alive and was by her side. And if it means anymore to it than that, well… Courtney wasn’t ready to admit out loud to it. Or maybe she was ready…

“I know,” Courtney stated glancing past his head to the hanging mistletoe above his head. Her face flushes red with various emotions – anxiety, excitement, embarrassment, hope– as she quickly stretches up on her tip toes and kisses his lips before Henry could even process it. Pulling back, Courtney murmured “Merry Christmas, Henry.”

Henry was dazed; the last thing he expected to happen at this JSA Christmas party would be Courtney Whitmore to kiss him. The brief touch gave him just enough information to realize that he wasn’t alone in his growing feelings between them. He hadn’t actually expected Courtney to like him back – not after everything’s he’s done. Yet, she gave him a second chance – and she didn’t shy away from him when she knew who he was – who he was the son of – she fought back against him when was an asshole and she encouraged him to see the good in people, she constantly had his back and she cared about him – loved him even. He didn’t think he’d ever have that again – especially not with Courtney.

“Merry Christmas, Courtney” He whispered, and this time he leaned down and met her lips. He brought one hand to wrap around her, holding her to him and the other to her cheek to deepen the kiss. He could feel Courtney wrap her own arms around his neck, and he could feel one hand in his hair. The kiss was mind numbing – he could hear and feel Courtney’s emotions and thoughts. In turn, with his own emotions on high, they leaked into Courtney’s mind, and small tear fell from her eyes as she felt his unworthiness but that feeling was quickly overridden as she felt his love for her and hope for the future.


	4. “Can you please…? Hmmm, I don’t know. Maybe put a shirt on?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is based off a tumblr [Sentence Prompt](https://probablynothumanish.tumblr.com/post/623930405246156800/send-me-a-prompt) #8. 
> 
> To the Anonymous on tumblr that requested “Stop being grumpy, it’s lame.”, it's a prompt I already did (See Chapter #2), please prompt again if you want!! :) And I have 3 Anonymous inspired drabbles to write, so hopefully they'll been done soon. 
> 
> I'm still going to take prompts for this pairing especially since it's so rare, so please keep messaging me on Tumblr or just leave a comment here on the story with it. Prompt whatever, honestly, and as many times as you want. There's very little I won't write or do. If I'm not comfortable - I'll let you know.

“Can you please…? Hmmm, I don’t know. Maybe put a shirt on?!” Henry turned around to face the currently blushing blonde and smirked at her growing frustration. He didn’t have to be a telepath to know where her thoughts were going – you could read it on her face and despite the fact she kept trying to look away, she couldn’t stop looking. Maybe his crush on the blonde wasn’t as one-sided as he believed. Instead of doing as she asked, he moved closer to her, giving her plenty of time to move away if she wanted. They were alone in her bedroom, and the door was closed and they were the only ones in the house for once. 

“You’re the one that wanted to train and got mud all over my shirt,” he stated softly as she glanced up to his eyes. The short blonde let out a giggle at the memory of him landing in the puddle of mud – she was quite proud of that kick. The giggle dyed slowly as she realized how close he had gotten and she glanced back down to his shirtless chest. Courtney never really expected a boy to ever be half naked in her room – and for Henry to be standing before was almost as hard to believe. She’s dreamed about it before, of course, but with his past and everything they’ve been through this year, she never expected him to do it. She studied his face, his eyes seemed to be dancing with amusement and his smirk had long since turned to a grin that she wanted to kiss off his face… Without second guessing herself, she did exactly that – she bounced up on her tiptoes and met his lips in a kiss. It wasn’t her first kiss, and it wasn’t his, but it was their first kiss. He brought his arms around her, pulling her even closer as her hand trailed up his chest and around his neck.

As they slowly broke away from the kiss, Henry leaned his forehead against hers, a large grin on his face. Courtney couldn’t wipe the grin off her face for anything. “I think the no shirt can stay as long as you put it back before my family gets back.” 

“When was that again?” Henry asked, honestly trying to remember how long they have the house to themselves. Before she could answer, he brushed his lips against her as he gently lifted her causing Courtney to let out a laugh at his actions. He was just so happy that this was happening. 

“I think we have another half hour or so before they get back from the movie.” The laugh dying on her lips as they kissed again. Thoughts of her family finding them like this quickly disappeared as they moved to sit on her bed. She never wanted this moment to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Again if anyone else happens to ship this pairing as well, feel free to send me prompts, either in the comments or message flareonfury @ tumblr.


End file.
